Kiyano's Revenge
by Cuthien Moonleaf
Summary: Kiyano is a girl who's out for revenge on Yoko. But why? What has Yoko ever done to her? Read to find out.


Yeah, I'm starting a new story without finishing any of the ones I've already got posted. Ideas just fly around my head and I have to write them down.

"You really need to quit being so random."

Hey! That was mean!

"Just write the disclaimer."

Fine. Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the song. YYH is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi (I think that's who it's owned by) and the song is Spit on a Stranger by Nickel Creek.

A girl stood in a forest, swinging a sword in her left hand and a whip in her right and singing a song at the same time.

_How ever you feel_

_Whatever it takes_

_Whatever is real_

_Whatever awaits me_

_Whatever you need_

_However so slight_

_Whenever it's real_

_Whenever it's right_

_I been thinking long and hard about the things you said to me_

_Like a bitter stranger_

_And now I see the long and short the middle and what's in between_

_I could spit on a stranger_

_(Pull me out)_

_You're a bitter stranger_

_(Pull me out)_

_Whatever you feel  
Whatever it takes  
Whenever it's real  
Whatever awaits me  
Whatever you need  
However so slight_

_Honey I'm a prize, you know a catch and we're the perfect match_

_Like two bitter strangers_

_Now I see the long and short of it and I can make it last_

_I could spit on a stranger_

_(Pull me out)_

_You're a bitter stranger_

_(Pull me out)_

_I could spit on a stranger_

_(Pull me out)_

_You're a bitter stranger_

_(Pull me out)_

_I could spit on a stranger_

_(Pull me out)_

_You're a bitter stranger_

_(Pull me out)_

_I see the sunshine in your eyes,_

_I'll try the things you never try_

_I'll be the one that leaves you high, high, high_

"I'm gonna get you, Yoko." the girl sang once she finished the song. She flicked her whip, transforming it into a lily, and tucked it in her belt, then put her sword in its sheath. She jumped up into a nearby tree and practiced her balance as she ran through the branches of the forest. "I'm gonna get my revenge, and you're gonna apologise to my mother for what you did to her."

She jumped back to the ground and sank down to relax and regain her energy. She fell into a light sleep as she sat at the base of a tree.

She had silver hair that faded to red, then faded to black at the tips. Fox ears that faded the same way perched atop her head and seven tails that also faded from silver to red then to black appeared from the base of her spinal chord.

She wore a simple fighting outfit of greens and browns so that she could blend in with the area around her, if she absolutely had to. She always kept her waist-length hair tied back in a braid, which she then twisted up in a loop to keep it out of the way when she was fighting.

She woke up after a quick nap, then set out for her destination. She needed to get to the ningenkai, to find the man she was hunting for. She knew all about him, how he was killed and took refuge in a ningen's womb and now appeared as a red-haired, green-eyed sixteen year old ningen. She even knew where she had to go to find him, and how he fought. She was guaranteed to win, and regain her mother's glory and faith.

She was Yoko's daughter, a result of her mother's encounter with Yoko while she was in heat. Her name was Kiyano Yoko, and she was out for revenge.

Kiyano made it to the border of the Makai, the place where the Kekai Barrier started to protect the Ningenkai. She stepped towards it, knowing it would let her through. She was a tricky one. She made sure that she was just under an A-class demon, so that she could get through. Once she arrived, she would train until she reached A-class.

She slipped through the barrier, then put a wide-banded bracelet on her wrist. This would hide her ears and tails and make her look human.

She came fully into the Ningenkai, staring up at the darkness about her and trying not to gag at all of the pollution in the air. She slid silently into a nearby forest.

A month later, she was ready. She had hit A-class, and she knew her target well.

She was once again staring at the night sky. "I'm ready for you, Yoko... father." she whispered before raising a fist and shooting a bright fireball into the sky. Her fire demon mother had taught her how to attract attention for this very purpose.

Up in the Spirit World, or Reikai, Koenma was freaking out. A demon was throwing fireballs into the Ningenkai sky at five minute intervals, and his detectives were being slow in getting here.

As soon as they arrived, the prince of the Reikai cut right to the chase and told them the mission, not even letting them crack jokes at the fact that he was sucking hard on the binky in his mouth, then sent them off, just as fast.

Kiyano was getting impatient. She'd been sending fireballs for half an hour now, and wanted to save her energy. She raised her hand to shoot one more fireball before stopping.

"Put your hand down." came a slightly gruff voice to her left. A boy, roughly fifteen, stood there. He had black hair and brown eyes and was holding one hand in a ningen's strange way of imitating a gun.

"Dude! She's a girl! I can't fight girls!" shouted another guy to her right. He had orange hair and was backing away, his hands held in the air.

"Get over your code." scoffed a third boy behind her. He had crimson red eyes and black, gravity-defying hair. His hand grasped a sword at his left side.

"Fun as it is to be surrounded by three boys; I am only looking to fight Yoko Kurama." Kiyano said, staring lazily at the three. Only one was worth her time and effort, but she was saving her energy.

"What do you have against Kurama?" asked the first boy, cracking his knuckles.

"Give me your names and I shall tell you my reason." Kiyano said calmly.

The first boy stepped forward. "I am Yusuke Urameshi, number-" he started, but Kiyano cut him off.

"No titles. Just names. I don't have time to hear titles." she said impatiently.

The boy glared at her, but continued. "I am Yusuke Urameshi, he is Kazuma Kuwabara," he pointed to the second boy. "And that is Hiei Jaganshi." he pointed to the last boy.

"I am here to regain my mother's honor and dignity, and prove to my father that I exist and can defeat hi-Yoko." Kiyano said. "Where is he?"

"Yoko Kurama is right in front of you, if you cared to stop talking to Yusuke." came a soft voice.

Kiyano turned her head slowly to see the boy she was searching for. She smirked. "Yoko Kurama, how nice to meet you. My mother has told me wonderful things about you." she said. She pulled out her sword, holding it in her left hand.

"You're left-handed?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm ambidextrous. That means I can use both hands, by the way. I'm just used to using it in my left hand and my other weapon in my right." Kiyano said, tossing her sword from hand to hand.

"What's your other weapon?" Yusuke asked.

Kiyano smiled. "You'll have to find out, if Yoko will fight with me." her sword rested in her right hand, pointing towards the red-headed Yoko.

"I'll fight with you," he said. "As long as you reveal your second weapon before we begin."

Kiyano changed her sword to her left hand, pulled the lily from her belt, and slipped off her bracelet. Her ears and tail were revealed, and she reached up and pulled her hair into its usual loop. The she flicked her wrist, transforming her lily into a whip.

"It's not covered in thorns, like your rose whip, but it's good." Kiyano stated. "Ready to fight... dad?"


End file.
